1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproduction apparatus that allows the reproduction control for programs recorded on a large capacity record medium to be easily performed and to a reproduction method, a reproduction program, a record medium, and a data structure thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
So far, an interactive function that displays a menu screen and sub menu screens for various settings and buttons (button images) on the menu screens for user's data inputs and that executes a selected function has been accomplished for sell packages that are packages of which video data and audio data such as a movie, a drama, a music concert, or the like is recorded on a record medium such as a DVD.
For example, in the DVD Video, functions of menu screens, buttons, and so forth are accomplished by sub picture data multiplexed with a video stream of a Moving Picture Experts Group 2 (MPEG2) program stream and highlight data in a navigation pack multiplexed with the MPEG2 program stream. In other words, bit map images of buttons are displayed in the same manner as subtitles of sub picture data. For a button selected by the user and with which a command is executed, for example a color of a bit map image is changed to another color with highlight data to accomplish a visual effect.
Described in the highlight data are for example the positional relationships of up, down, left, and right of each button, namely information that represents whether a newly designated button is placed in the selected state when the user selects the button with cursor keys or the like and color information of buttons placed in the selected state and executed state. Described in the highlight data are also navigation commands (button commands) that are executed when buttons are placed in the executed state. In other words, in the DVD Video, a program (navigation command) executed upon the operation of a button displayed on the screen is dispersedly multiplexed with an MPEG2 program stream.
In such a manner, highlight data are dispersedly multiplexed with an MPEG2 program stream. When a menu screen is displayed, the highlight data are read along with a video stream and an audio stream. When the menu screen is displayed, the video stream that has been read is used as a moving picture in the background of the menu screen. The audio stream is used as a background music (BGM). The following Patent Document 1 describes a technology that multiplexes button images and so forth with a stream.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-304767
According to this method, part data such as button image data, a video stream, and an audio stream that are used to reproduce the menu screen and so forth are reproduced and read from a disc whenever the menu screen is reproduced. Thus, as a merit of the related art, the storage capacity of the internal memory of the player, which temporarily stores the part data, can be decreased.